Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x + 1 = 6x + 6$
Answer: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(8x + 1) - 6x = (6x + 6) - 6x$ $2x + 1 = 6$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(2x + 1) - 1 = 6 - 1$ $2x = 5$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{5}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{2}$